tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TDAwesome15/Total Drama Island: The Roleplay/PostRP Chat
Post-RP Chat 20:10 <@ChrisMcLean> :p 20:10 Sam| has changed nick to TDAROCKZ 20:10 xD 20:10 Nice.... roleplay. 20:11 Jim| has changed nick to Zobe 20:11 <@ChrisMcLean> That was pretty fun. :p 20:11 I missed it:'9 20:11 *:'( 20:11 ChrisMcLean has changed nick to Bbhinton15 20:12 Dakota| has changed nick to Dakotacoons 20:13 <+Zobe> I wrote up and elimination thing 20:14 <@Bbhinton15> Really? You saved this? xD 20:14 <+Zobe> yeah 20:14 Zobe has the whole RP transcript? :-O 20:14 <@Bbhinton15> Wow. :p 20:14 <+Zobe> yep 20:14 Can he post it on a wiki? :p 20:15 <+Zobe> sure 20:15 Cool, thanks. 20:17 <+Zobe> http://tillins4.deviantart.com/art/TDR-Eliminations-179065419 20:18 Nice. Thanks a lot. 20:18 <+Zobe> oh crap 20:18 <+Zobe> I dont have the whole thing 20:19 <+Zobe> sorry 20:19 It's alright. :p 20:19 <@Bbhinton15> Jim won. ^_^ 20:19 <@Bbhinton15> Jim = Epicness. :3 20:19 <@Bbhinton15> I love the Jim character in TDC. :p 20:19 Me too 20:20 Dakotacoons @cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:20 Jim rules 20:20 <+Zobe> yaY! 20:20 <+Zobe> *opens chapter 2 script of TDC* 20:20 <+Zobe> ooooh its so juicy 20:20 Annie was far too fond of her body for Mandy, despite Shawn's love, Mandy got everyone to vote her out, sorry honey...bikinis don't make a million! 20:20 <+Zobe> the first elimination actually stirs a LOT 20:20 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:21 NOOOOOOOOOOO 20:21 It's JIM 20:21 Isn't it 20:21 :'( 20:22 <+Zobe> cant say 20:22 <@Bbhinton15> I can't wait for the rest of it. ^_^ 20:22 Hi Zobe. 20:22 <+Zobe> it causes another contestant to get angry next chapter 20:22 <+Zobe> Hi 20:22 Ale|Drawing has changed nick to Ale-Alejandro 20:22 Is page 2 of Comic Two up? :p 20:23 Ale-Alejandro has changed nick to Ale|StillDrawing 20:23 <+Zobe> soon 20:23 Does anyone here have SOME of the RP's transcript? :p 20:23 <+Zobe> like...5 minutes 20:23 YAY 20:23 <@Bbhinton15> i have it all here, but I don't feel like copying and pasting. -w- 20:24 <@Bbhinton15> Especially since I'm not on Webchat. -w- 20:24 D: 20:24 KK. 20:24 :p 20:24 TDAROCKS, do you have some of it? 20:24 I thinkl. 20:24 Let me check. 20:24 Alright. 20:24 I think I only have the finale 20:24 <+Zobe> http://tillins4.deviantart.com/art/TDR-Eliminations-179065419#/d2w3es9 20:25 <+Zobe> you guys will love that 20:25 O_O 20:25 It goes to TDC for me 20:25 Oh 20:26 A non-TDC thing 20:26 Weird 20:28 http://tdroleplaysetup.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Total_Drama_Roleplay_Transcripts 20:28 CD-TDA, here. 20:28 :| 20:28 Do you have THIS RP's transcrpt? o.O 20:30 I can save it. 20:30 Sure I'll make morre one. 20:30 *one 20:31 CD-TDA bb6b0351@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.107.3.81 has quit Page closed 20:31 Btw, guys, they're trying to kill off al the good wikis >.<.... 20:31 You should see this: 20:31 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia 20:37 TDAROCKZ 4ad41c25@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.212.28.37 has quit Page closed 20:40 TDAddict ~TDAddict@72.186.83.229 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 20:47 <+Zobe> doing speech bubbles for TDC 20:47 <+Zobe> come to #TDCWIKI if you're interested 20:47 Zobe ~Zobe@host86-169-34-143.range86-169.btcentralplus.com has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 20:49 Ale|StillDrawing has changed nick to Ale|FarFarAway 20:55 Ale|FarFarAway has changed nick to Ale-Alejandro 20:55 Ale-Alejandro has changed nick to Ale|Drawing 20:56 Ale|Drawing has changed nick to Ale|ChapterOne 21:05 Shawn has changed nick to TDAwesome15 21:10 Ale|ChapterOne ~Ale-Aleja@pool-173-58-135-52.lsanca.fios.verizon.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 21:11 Bbhinton15 ~Bbhinton1@ppp-70-245-213-206.dsl.ltrkar.swbell.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 21:48 TDAddict ~TDAddict@72.186.83.229 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 21:49 Why are people still here 21:49 idk 21:52 odd Category:Blog posts